A clone in Feudal Japan
by Star Katt
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the X-Men got into the shard hunt? Tempers flare and tension rises in this crossover story about the X-Men & the InuYasha gang. InuKag, MirSan and a mysterious girl & Fluffy! Discontinued, for now.
1. The Clash

Authors' Note:  
  
Star Katt: Hello, this is me & my co-author 1st fanfiction, so go easy on us please.  
  
SoulAvenger: Yeah, flame if u must. But make sure its constructive criticism.  
  
Star Katt: So, here's the disclaimer  
  
SoulAvenger: We don't own InuYasha or the X-Men characters. Just the plot.  
  
Star Katt: So please don't sue use. I only have about $13. Thanx ^.~  
  
The Mutant Manor in a Closed-Off Room  
  
One Saturday afternoon, a mutant girl of about fifteen with waist-length brown hair paced back and forth in front of a couch with one occupant, and a wheelchair with another occupant. This girl didn't have a name. In fact, she was a clone and for sixteen years, her creators just called her Project X-23. Recently though, she had escaped and was now residing with the mutant man she was cloned from, along with other student-aged mutants and another man called Professor X, short for Professor Charles Xavier. The girl stopped pacing abruptly and turned toward the wheelchair and couch. The mutant man's name was Logan, but was nicknamed Wolverine, glanced up at her. "I've decided to give myself a real name," the girl said, clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
"Really, kid? What is it?" Logan asked as both he and Professor X looked at her with interest.  
  
"Alexandra. Alexandra Jones," the girl said, looking at Logan apprehensively.  
  
"Huh? But, that's my last name. It's the one we put in the records, since I originally didn't have one," Logan replied, turning to the professor.  
  
Professor X smiled. "I know. I've set it up so that you and Alex are siblings, Logan. According to the records, you are now her legal guardian."  
  
"That doesn't mean I'll always stay here," Alexandra interrupted.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" Logan snarled, snapping to attention. He knew that Alexandra left on her own had a knack for getting into trouble.  
  
Alexandra took a deep breath. "I heard a rumor that one of Hydra's plants is located in Japan. I want to go check it out."  
  
"No way," Logan said. "Absolutely not. You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"Professor!" Alex whined.  
  
"Now, Logan, I've already set up transportation and everything," the professor intervened.  
  
"But she can't go by herself," Logan protested.  
  
They both looked at him and smiled. Logan got the hint, and sighed. "I knew I was getting myself in trouble when I met you," he muttered, glaring at Alexandra.  
  
Japan-however many hours later it takes to get there  
  
"Look at that," Alexandra said, capturing Logan's attention. She pointed to a photo booth. "I've never been in one of those. You take your picture in it, right?" She sighed. "I don't have any pictures of my own."  
  
"Here," Logan gave her some money. "Go take a picture, then."  
  
"By myself?" Alexandra gave him a nervous glance. "I mean, you are like my brother, right? Shouldn't it be a family picture?"  
  
"You're pushing it, kid," Logan growled.  
  
"Please? Pretty please?" Alexandra begged.  
  
"Okay, but I'm not doing you any more favors," Logan said.  
  
"Thank you, Logan," Alexandra said as they walked toward the photo booth. "I've always wanted a family. You know, someone who actually cares about what happens to me? I'm glad it's you." She smiled shyly at him.  
  
Unable to resist, Logan smiled back and hooked arms at her in a brotherly fashion. "You know what, kid? Thanks. I'm glad it's you, too."  
  
A few minutes later after they get their pictures taken  
  
"Why don't you hang on to those for now?" Logan said, handing the pictures to Alexandra.  
  
"Sure, okay," She agreed, putting them into her pocket.  
  
"Now, where exactly are we supposed to meet this contact of yours?"  
  
"Near some kind of shrine, I think it was. Under the 'God Tree,'" Alexandra replied.  
  
"Let's go, then," Logan said, starting forward. He stopped when he realized that Alexandra wasn't beside him. He looked back. She was still standing there with a sheepish look on her face. "What are you doing? Don't tell you're chickening out."  
  
"No, it's just that I'm kind of supposed to meet him alone," Alexandra said.  
  
"What!?" Logan said, angrily.  
  
"He wants to meet me alone, Logan. And I'll be fine. I speak five languages fluently, Japanese being one of them," Alexandra said.  
  
"What if it's a trap, or something?" Logan asked.  
  
"It's not a trap, Logan, and I appreciate that you're so worried about me, but. I'll be fine. Listen, if I'm not back in an hour, then come and find me, okay?"  
  
"An hour!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, forty-five minutes, then?" Alexandra asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
"Feh! Fine," Logan said, crossing his arms. "But that's all, kid! You better be back here by then."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Alexandra repeated. Then, before Logan could blink, she had disappeared.  
  
At the God Tree, Mid-afternoon  
  
Alexandra, spotting the tree, quickly made her way over to it, and sat down. Figures her contact would be late. "What are you doing sitting here?" A friendly voice said, making Alex jump high in the air.  
  
She spun to face a smiling black-haired Japanese girl that looked as if she would be the same age as Alexandra. Alex sighed. Just someone trying to be friendly. Maybe if I answer her questions, she'll go away, Alex thought.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone," she answered in her clipped, rough accent.  
  
The girl smiled. "Well, okay. If you need anything, I live right over there, near the shrine." The girl walked away slowly.  
  
Alex sniffed her lingering scent. Surprisingly, the girl didn't smell like most humans did. Wonder what the problem is? Alex thought.  
  
"Sheesh! That girl seems to have problems being polite," the girl said, softly to herself, while walking away. Her expression slowly turned into a smirk. "Kind of like someone else I know."  
  
Thirty Minutes Later-Under the Shade of the God Tree  
  
If anyone living on that street had looked out of his/her window toward the shrine tree, they would have spotted an angry brown-haired girl having an intense conversation with a mysterious figure.  
  
"What do you mean it isn't here anymore?" Alexandra whispered furiously, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The mysterious figure shifted uneasily. "I mean exactly what I said. Hydra no longer has a base here. It has been destroyed."  
  
"Since when?" Alexandra questioned.  
  
"I'm not supposed to give out any more information," the contact said, reverting back to his business manner.  
  
Alexandra sighed wearily. Logan was not going to be happy. "Okay. Thanks for the info."  
  
Alexandra and her contact each walked away from the tree at the same moment, heading in opposite directions. Alex snuck a peek at her watch. "I guess Logan didn't have to come after all. Better hurry, anyway, though." Picking up her pace, she didn't notice as the pictures in her jacket pocket fell to the ground.  
  
Halfway to Where Logan is Waiting  
  
it was getting chilly. Alexandra tried to warm her hands up by rubbing them together, but when that didn't work, she simply stuck them in her jacket pocket. She was suddenly struck by a sense of loss. "What is it?" she asked herself. Then, she gasped as she realized that her pictures were no longer in her pocket.  
  
"No!" she said, stamping her foot in annoyance. "Darn it! I guess I have to go back. As chilly as it's getting, the wind might blow the pictures away if I don't hurry." Logan knows where to look for me, she thought. As mad as he probably will be, I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone on the way.  
  
Turning abruptly, she headed back in the direction she had come.  
  
Back at the God Tree  
  
Kagome Higurashi stood under the God Tree where the mysterious girl had stood only moments before. "I wonder who that girl was waiting for.." Kagome said, thoughtfully. "I didn't sense any evil from her, but I did get some kind of weird vibe. Too bad she isn't here anymore." Kagome turned to leave, but something caught her eye on the ground. Stooping, she picked it up.  
  
"Pictures!" Kagome exclaimed. Examining each one, she smiled. "This is that girl. And she's with someone. Hmm, I wonder who that is." She shivered as the wind picked up around her.  
  
I hope she comes back to get them soon, Kagome thought. For now, I'll just take them home with me, so the wind won't blow them away. 


	2. The Well

Star Katt: We don't own InuYasha or the X-Men  
  
Soul Avenger: DUH!  
  
Feudal Era-By the Enchanted Well  
  
If anyone had walked up to the well at this moment, they would have found unusual company resting there. There was a half-demon with long white hair and dog ears, a female ex-demon exterminator, and a perverted monk.  
  
The half-demon known as Inuyasha, suddenly jumped up. "That's it! I'm going back to get her!" he growled. Without warning, Inuyasha suddenly leaped into the enchanted well, leaving a stunned ex-exterminator and an amused monk behind.  
  
"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Miroku the monk asked Sango, the ex- exterminator.  
  
Sango smiled at the remark, but then a worried expression came over her features. "He forgot Tetsuaiga," she replied.  
  
"What could happen over there that would make him need it?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango shrugged as her demon friend, Kirara, climbed into her lap. Miroku stared, wishing he could be in Kirara's position.  
  
Sango noticed the devilish gleam in his eyes, and glared at him. "Quit staring at me!" she said, angrily. Immediately, Miroku looked at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world to him right then.  
  
Back On the Other Side- At the Shrine  
  
I should just put them in my pocket for now, Kagome thought, looking up to her bedroom window. I don't really feel like going up there right now. "I wonder what I should get for the others?" she said aloud, thinking of her feudal era friends.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha's voice came out of the well, making Kagome jump a foot in the air.  
  
"Ahhhh! INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" Kagome yelled, angrily.  
  
"Sorry!" Inuyasha snapped. "Maybe if you hurried up, I wouldn't have to come after you!"  
  
"So, now you're saying I'm slow!? Maybe I'm too slow to keep up with you guys! Maybe you don't even need me!" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Quit your whining," Inuyasha said, a little irritably. "I came to bring you back." He gave her his puppy dog eyes. (Adorable!)  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'll forgive you if you help me bring some things back with me."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Why should I?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Because I could S-I-T you, that's why!"  
  
"Okay, okay! You don't have to resort to that!" Inuyasha said, holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"Good!" Kagome said, smugly.  
  
"Awww," Someone said from behind the two, making both of them jump this time. They both turned around, and Kagome recognized the girl from earlier. "You took something from me and I want it back," the girl said, pointing to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly snarled, jumping in front of Kagome. "Well, you can't have it!" he said, fiercely. She stared at Inuyasha until realization dawned on her that he didn't know about the pictures. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha probably thought that the girl wanted the sacred jewel!  
  
There was a moment of confused silence as Inuyasha and the girl each tried to sniff each other without the other one noticing. "Inuyasha-." Kagome started to say, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Stay back, Kagome! I don't know what she is, but I know that's she's not quite human.She's not a demon, either!" Inuyasha snarled at the girl. "What the hell are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" the girl snapped. "What's with the ears? Did Halloween come early this year?" Moving swiftly, the girl reached up and yanked on Inuyasha's ears. (u lucky devil, u!)  
  
"Owww!" Inuyasha said, snatching his head away.  
  
"Wait, did you say. demon???" The girl stared at him.  
  
Inuyasha sneered. "Yeah. I'm half-demon. If you really want what you came here for, then you're going to have to go through me! Unless, you're afraid!" Inuyasha taunted her.  
  
All this for my pictures? Alexandra thought. This is ridulous! He must think I'm after something else. Something much more important! I wonder. if I fight him, will I find out what it is?  
  
"Inu-," the black-haired girl, Kagome, started to say again, but the so- called half-demon interrupted her again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the half-demon, Inuyasha, yelled. "So what's it going to be, girl?"  
  
Alexandra realized that he really was serious. He really did want to fight her. She shrugged. "Sure. I'll fight you," she said. "You don't scare me." Alexandra took a fighting stance, her titanium claws popping out of her hands and feet. "I have my weapon! Where's yours?" Absentmindedly, she noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha didn't really seem that surprised by her sudden change in appearance. Maybe they get this a lot, she thought.  
  
She watched as Inuyasha reached down to his side. Looking for a gun? She thought. "Damn! I must have left Tetsuaiga on the other side of the well!" he exclaimed. Turning around, he suddenly jumped through the well, startling Alexandra.  
  
"What the-!?" she said, watching him. Anger overtook her. He was running from battle, she realized. Without a moment of hesitation, she ran down the shrine steps and jumped in after him. "Oh, no you don't! Come back here, coward!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
Back In the Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well, slowly, realizing that he had left Kagome. "Oh, well," he said aloud. "She didn't want to fight Kagome anyway, and at least I got away."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that, dog boy!" An angry voice said from under him. Looking down into the well, he jumped as he spotted the girl climbing up after him.  
  
Wherever Logan Was While Alex, Inuyasha, and Kagome were at the Shrine  
  
"Where is that girl!? It's been forty-seven minutes!" Logan growled. As angry as he was, he failed to realize that nervous people near him were taking the long way around to avoid walking near him. He was giving out angry-man vibes. I'm going to go look for her, he thought worriedly. She better be all right.  
  
A Few Minutes Later When Logan Arrives at the Shrine- Alex and Inuyasha are now Challenging Each other to a Fight Inside the Shrine  
  
Logan had lost his breath from running all the way here. He stopped, hunching over and putting his hands on his knees. Looking up, he suddenly spotted Alex standing in the doorway of the shrine. Her back was tense and her claws were out. He had been right to worry about her. He caught his breath, and right when he was about to yell out her name, she disappeared into the shrine. Shocked, he stood there for a second longer. Then, he sniffed. Her scent had completely disappeared.  
  
He stalked up towards the shrine and stopped as he saw someone emerge from it. It was a girl, about Alex's age. She spotted him and stopped looking as surprised as he felt.  
  
"You're the guy!" she exclaimed in Japanese.  
  
"The guy?" he asked, clearly confused.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. You're the guy in the pictures with that girl!"  
  
"Pictures!?"  
  
"Yeah, the pictures she had with her," the girl continued. "I have them, but I didn't get a chance to tell her because my friend Inuyasha kept interrupting me. He thought she was looking for something else that belongs to me, but she was looking for her pictures. Then, he challenged her to battle, and before I could say anything, she accepted. But, he forgot his weapon. uh, somewhere, and she followed him-."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Logan growled. "What exactly is he? He didn't smell like anything I've ever smelled before. Kind of like a cross between a dog and a human.."  
  
He trailed off as he noticed the girl staring at him. "Smell?" she asked. Now it was her turn to be confused.  
  
"I mean.." Logan said, hastily.  
  
"You know what? It's okay. You don't have to explain. I'm used to, uh, unusual things happening to me, and you don't seem particularly evil. Besides, it's more important that we go after our friends, don't you think?" the girl said.  
  
"Actually, no. Alexandra will be perfectly fine. It's your friend that I'm worried about. Alex knows when to kill and when not to," Logan replied.  
  
"I can usually say the same thing about Inuyasha," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, my name's Kagome, nice to meet you." She held out her hands.  
  
"Logan," he said, warmly. "And the pleasure's all mine." 


	3. The Meeting

Star Katt: Here's the disclaimer.  
  
SoulAvenger: We don't own the X-men or InuYasha (darn) but we do own the plot.  
  
Star Katt: Don't sue me!  
  
SoulAvenger: Why not?  
  
Star Katt: Because, I don't any money.  
  
SoulAvenger: Oh, ok. Good point.  
  
Star Katt: Thanx. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Feudal Japan- Beside the Enchanted Well  
  
"Gahhhh! How did you get over here!?" Inuyasha yelled down at Alexandra angrily. Alexandra could see that he was clearly surprised. She didn't bother answering since she didn't even know herself.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that Kagome?" A male voice floated down to Alexandra, who was struggling to pull herself out of the well. She stuck her head up in time to see Inuyasha reach for his sword.  
  
"A pest!" He muttered angrily.  
  
Quick as lightning, Alexandra hoisted herself out of the well, and grabbed the nearest person to her. A male with black hair and dressed in some kind of purple robe thing. Startled, he didn't even try to fight back. Just in case he tried anything, she slowly slid out her titanium claws until they rested against his throat. Now, he looked really scared. Alexandra smiled inwardly.  
  
"Now, just give me my pictures and no one will get hurt," she said, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "Pictures? You wanted pictures!?" he howled.  
  
Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Yes, you idiot! That girl, Kagome, has pictures of my brother and me and I want them back."  
  
"Why didn't you say that before?" Inuyasha growled in a low, but dangerous voice.  
  
"If you had let me explain, I would have told you that!" Alexandra retorted, matching his tone.  
  
For the first time, Alexandra saw that a female was with them. "Umm," the lady said. "Now that this is cleared up, will you please let Miroku go?"  
  
"Huh?" Alexandra had forgotten that she was holding someone prisoner. She looked down at the one called Miroku in her hand. Sliding her claws back in, she dropped him on the ground. "Sorry," she muttered.  
  
"It's alright," Miroku said, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.  
  
Alexandra looked around also noticing for the first time that the shrine was nowhere in view. "Where am I?" she asked, fear creeping slowly up her spine. She was in a grassy plain with flowers and trees all around for as far as she could see. It was very beautiful, but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Feudal Japan," the female spoke up, smiling at Alexandra. Alexandra saw that she was wearing funny clothes, too. Out-of-date clothes.  
  
"Near the God Tree," Miroku added, having brushed all the dirt off of him.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but what are those?" the female asked, pointing to Alexandra's hands. "Those things that came out of your hands?"  
  
"Oh, these? They're titanium steel," Alexandra answered, before she realized that if they really were in Feudal Japan, then these people wouldn't know what titanium steel was.  
  
Sango gave the girl a confused look. "Oh, okay," she said. "Um, what's titanium steel?"  
  
"Excuse me," Miroku said, interrupting. "But, did either of you see where Inuyasha went?"  
  
"He left?" Sango asked, looking around. Sure enough, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He probably went back to the village," Miroku sighed.  
  
Sango looked around again. "Great. Now, where did that girl go?"  
  
Before Miroku could answer, they both heard a noise coming from inside the well. Looking down, they spotted the girl literally hopping mad.  
  
"No!" she yelled. She looked up and saw Miroku and Sango. Giving them a ferocious look, she screamed. "Why won't it work!?!?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other, amused. Then, Sango might have imagined it, but she could've sworn Miroku gave her the smallest wink. "It's magic," Miroku explained to the girl. "You probably have to go back the same way you came."  
  
"How did you get here anyway?" Sango asked. "Usually only Kagome and Inuyasha can get through. Speaking of Kagome, where is she?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Dunno. I came with that dog boy, Inu-hasha, or whatever his name is. I guess I'll have to leave with him." Reluctantly, she climbed back up the well.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha," Miroku said, smiling. "I'm Miroku, and this is Sango." He pointed to himself and Sango in turn.  
  
"And this is Kirara." The small cat-like thing had nudged Sango on the leg, and then jumped up into her arms, looking at the girl curiously.  
  
"I'm Alexandra," the girl muttered.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Alexandra," Sango said, warmly.  
  
"Well, we better hurry if we're to catch up to Inuyasha before nightfall," Miroku said, looking worriedly at the sky. "These woods are a nightmare to get through in the dark."  
  
Back in Modern Japan  
  
Kagome directed Logan over to the God Tree and they sat down next to each other. "So.." Kagome said, taking a deep breath. "Who should go first?"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "First?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes. We definitely need to trade stories. I mean, at least it'll help pass the time," Kagome said, smiling at his mistrustful expression.  
  
"Oh," he said, relaxing visibly. "I suppose I should go first, then. My story is kind of long."  
  
(K, I'm 2 lazy 2 type his whole story, but if u ever seen X-Men or X-Men Evolution, then u know his story. Wolverine's a mutant who has an amazing fast healing power and he has the titanium claw thing going on. He and his clone a.k.a. Alexandra, r looking 4 this science place, Hydra, 2 destroy it I guess. That's the place where Alexandra was cloned & a long time ago Wolverine was a.ka. Weapon X. If u don't know the story, I'm sorry. Maybe u should watch more TV.lol -Soul Avenger)  
  
Logan finished his story, and took a deep breath, then turned to see how Kagome would react. Her mouth was hanging open. For a while, she seemed unable to talk.  
  
"Wow, what a story," she finally said, shaking her head. "And I thought I had it rough."  
  
Logan chuckled at her expression. "Well, I've told my tale. Now, what is going on with that dog guy you call Inuyasha and the shrine?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday.."  
  
"Well, kid, that is another very interesting story," Logan said. Now, it was his turn to have the weirded-out, but still shocked expression on his face.  
  
Kagome looked at him and hesitated, before asking, "You do believe me, right?"  
  
"Of course I believe you!" Logan said, glancing at her. "I've been through too many strange experiences to not believe you. I'll just apply it to my life. For instance, I'll just think of your dog friend as a mutant instead of a half-demon."  
  
Kagome was relieved. Even compared to his, her story still sounded a little far-fetched. Thank goodness, she thought.  
  
"You know? Alexandra and your dog friend have been gone for quite a while. I know not to worry too much about Alexandra, but it has been a long time, even for her," Logan said, looking down at his watch.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky. "Yeah. And it's getting dark, too. We should go look for them."  
  
"What!? How!?" Logan said, startled at her abrupt suggestion.  
  
"Through the well, of course," Kagome said. Plus now, I get to prove that I'm telling the truth, she thought to herself. I mean, I know he says that he believes me, but I can never be too sure.  
  
"I mean, how will I get there? From what you said, it seems like only you and your dog friend can travel back and forth," Logan reminded her.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but it worked for Alexandra, right? So, maybe you just have to hang onto me, or something."  
  
Logan sighed. "Okay, let's do this." They walked over to the shrine, entered it, and stopped at the well.  
  
Kagome grabbed Logan's hand. "Whatever you do, make sure that you don't let go of me until I say so," Kagome said, sternly. "I don't even want to think about what might happen if you get stuck between here and the feudal era. Plus, I don't want to have to come back to get you if you don't make it."  
  
Logan nodded, amused at her tone of voice. "Are you ready?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
"No, but let's get this over with already," Logan said, eyeing the bottom of the well.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said, somewhat excitedly as they both jumped into the well.  
  
(Yes, we realize that this is kind of a tight fit, but stick with us anyway, -Star Katt & Soul Avenger)  
  
Feudal Era in the Woods- Early Evening, like 6-ish  
  
Meanwhile, Alexandra, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were still walking through the woods heading for the village, when Alexandra suddenly stuck her arm out in front of everybody. "Stop," she said, surveying their surroundings.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked, alarmed. "What is it?"  
  
"I smell something. it's.. I'm going to go check it out. Don't follow me!" Alexandra replied quickly, running away from them in another direction.  
  
"Wha-huh?" Miroku said, looking to see which way Alexandra had gone. He sighed and turned to Sango. "Remind you of anyone?"  
  
Alexandra ran through the woods, gaining speed as the smell that had worried her grew stronger. Wolves and a frightened child. She stopped suddenly taking in the scene before her. I was right, she thought, not even pausing to hesitate. Instead, with a ferocious yell, her claws erupted from her hands and feet. Launching herself at the wolves, she landed right next to the little girl. She sprung into action then, slicing at the bloodthirsty wolves, not killing them, just scaring them. a LOT. The wolves yelped and ran away from the direction they had probably came with their tails between their legs.  
  
Alexandra sighed. Cowards, she thought. Wincing, she slid her titanium claws back in, and turned toward the little girl. The girl stared at her, wide-eyed. Alexandra knelt by her side. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
The girl still looked astonished, but she managed to nod, just barely. Alexandra sighed wearily. The little girl was obviously in shock. "Listen," Alexandra said, as gently as her voice could go. (Remember, she's not used 2 this, so her voice isn't very gentle or quiet.) "Little girl, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Alexandra. What's yours?"  
  
The girl's face suddenly broke out into a smile, startling Alexandra. "Rin!" the little girl said, still smiling that adorable smile. (Awww!)  
  
Alexandra couldn't help, but smile back. "Well, Rin, do you have family I could take you to? We can't stay in the woods all day."  
  
A dark shadow passed quickly over the little girl's face, and then she shook her head. "No. Just Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!"  
  
Alexandra frowned. "Who?" she said, confused.  
  
At that moment, Alexandra suddenly smelled a scent much like Inuyasha's, but different. It was more. evil, somehow. She spun around, and her eyes went wide. It could have been Inuyasha, but this guy was taller, had longer white hair, and normal looking ears. He was also. very, very, very good looking. Alexandra shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think of things like that.  
  
He stared at her, also, clearly just as surprised as she was, but his surprise wasn't as obvious as hers. In an effort to protect Rin, she snatched the little girl up into her arms.  
  
The guy saw what she was doing, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Let go of her," he said, calmly.  
  
Alexandra blanched. How dare he order me around like that? She thought, getting annoyed. "Why should I?" she yelled. "I don't know who you are!" Reluctantly, she realized that if she wanted to be able to fight him, she had to put Rin down anyway. Setting Rin down, slowly, she never took her eyes off of the guy. Her claws slid out of her hands and feet and she shifted to a battle stance.  
  
Rin looked from one to the other, a cheerful expression on her face. Alexandra was confused momentarily to why she was so happy. Then, Rin spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru! It's you!"  
  
"What?" Alexandra said, really confused now. This. person, or whatever, is her guardian?  
  
"I'm okay, now, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin continued. "This lady rescued me from the wolves."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Alexandra more interestedly now. "Is that so?" he said, still in that calm manner.  
  
Rin nodded happily. "Yes, my lord!"  
  
Alexandra was getting irritated at being left out of the conversation, like she wasn't even there. "Is this your daughter?" she growled, staring at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer, just continued to look at her, thoughtfully. Alexandra continued. "Because if she is, then YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PARENT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER IN THESE WOODS TO GET EATEN BY WOLVES!?!?"  
  
Rin jumped at Alexandra's abrupt change of tone. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He's my guardian," Rin said, her smile fading a little. "I suggest that you be more polite." She leaned over and whispered to Alexandra. "It looks like he wants to kill you."  
  
"Of course he does, just like everyone else," Alexandra said, mostly to herself. She let Rin go back to Sesshomaru, but her eyes were still sad. She started to walk away in the direction she had come.  
  
Sesshomaru looked after her. Clearly, she didn't want to fight. She was just doing a nice turn for Rin, but. something. he didn't want to see her leave so soon. Mentally, he growled at himself. "What is that supposed to mean?" The words burst from his mouth, making her stop.  
  
Rin looked up at him, confused. Normally, he would have let someone go without a word, unless he had good reason to kill them.  
  
The "lady" stopped, but didn't turn around. "Oh, everyone either wants to kill me, or use me as a weapon. No one really cares about me. or understands." Her tone was sad, but her body tensed in anger. She spun around, anger changing her features. "It doesn't even matter. I don't even know what I'm doing here, and I just want to get home. Back to familiarity and. Logan." She smiled briefly as she looked up at Sesshomaru. At that moment, he felt something that he had never felt before. It was a light fluttering in his stomach. It sort of sickened him.  
  
"Who's Logan?" he growled, the unknown feeling in his stomach making him angry.  
  
Another smile suddenly passed over her face. "You sound almost. Logan's my brother. He's the only one who cares."  
  
Again, the feeling fluttered in Sesshomaru's stomach. What was it? Why am I. feeling this way? He thought, his face features darkening.  
  
"You know, I was going to say that you sound almost jealous," Alexandra said. "But now, you look like it, too!" A soft giggle escaped her throat.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone of voice. He glared at her, vaguely aware of Rin looking back and forth between them.  
  
Alexandra shrugged. "Okay. No need to get mad. See you around." She turned and headed back in the direction that she came from.  
  
"There are a lot of creatures around," Sesshomaru said, another pang from seeing her almost leave again.  
  
She turned around. "Are you. worried about me? Because if you are, then you should know, I can take care of myself."  
  
Sesshomaru's face darkened again. "I'm not worried. I just want nothing to happen to you for the simple reason that Rin would be devastated if something ever were to happen. She's grown attached to you."  
  
The girl snorted. "She barely knows me," she retorted. However, her face softened again when she looked at Rin. "We'll meet again someday, little one," she said, softly.  
  
Rin's smile suddenly erupted out of her again. "Bye, Alexandra! Bye, bye!"  
  
Sesshomaru finally let her go this time. Alexandra, he thought. So, that is her name. "We'll meet again, soon, Alexandra," he whispered, not realizing that Rin could hear him, nor noticing her, and she gazed up at his face with wonder. 


	4. The Insanity

Disclaimer: (both) We don't own it! We don't own it! We don't own it! Tra la la la la!  
  
Star Katt: Wait? Why are we singing happily about the fact that we don't own it?  
  
SoulAvenger: Because, dear, you simply cannot sing a sad song in a happy tune. tra la la la la.  
  
Star Katt: O.o Ok, on with the story.  
  
Back w/ Sesshomaru & Rin In the Forest  
  
Rin walked absentmindedly through the forest, next to Sesshomaru. "Hmm. I wonder why Sesshomaru stopped that pretty lady?" she thought, stopping to glance up at him every once in a while. He had the oddest expression on his face. Rin shook her head. "He's never done anything like that before. Could it be because she rescued me from the wolves?" He wouldn't be THIS grateful, especially after the lady had yelled at him. Hardly anyone did that and actually lived to tell the tale, much less someone of the female gender.  
  
"Could he possibly like her?" Rin thought, looking up at Sesshomaru again. Now, he was. smiling!?!? Yes, he was! Just barely, but it was definitely more of a genuine smile, than a smirk. "That does it!" Rin exploded silently. "They'll have to see each other again. Somehow."  
  
Sesshomaru walked calmly alongside Rin. Try as he might, he could not get Alexandra out of his head. 'That woman!' he snarled to himself. 'She has corrupted my thoughts! Why was I compelled to stop her?'  
  
Well, there is the fact that she was beautiful.  
  
'No!' He said silently. 'I won't allow myself to think about it!'  
  
But you like her.  
  
'What!? That's preposterous! I can't!'  
  
Yes you can. You just don't want to admit it.  
  
'That is pure, unadulterated, horse-hockey and you are out of your ever- lovin mind!'  
  
Actually, I am your mind, more technically, your conscience.  
  
'Strange. I didn't think I had one.'  
  
Oh you do, you just don't listen to me very often.  
  
'Okay! But I am not in love with her!'  
  
You love her? I merely stated that you liked her.  
  
'I. I don't!'  
  
You don't have to like her in order to love her.  
  
"I don't like her! I don't love her! I want nothing to do with her!" Sesshomaru said out loud, startling Rin. He glanced at her. She was staring back at her with the most confused look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Rin, leave in peace for a while." Then, without another word, he stalked off alone through the forest.  
  
Rin shook her head again. "If I don't get them together soon, Lord Sesshomaru will go crazy." she looked in his direction worriedly, and then she started to smile."On the other hand, this could be really fun getting them together!"  
  
The Next Day - Kaede's Village  
  
Introductions and friends were made. Ramen was eaten. (Star Katt dances 2 the YMCA song & SoulAvenger claps & whistles after she's done) Everyone recounted their stories. It was a very long, uneventful, yet relaxing day. (Kikyo was also hit on the head w/a squeaking hammer b/c we don't like her - Star Katt) Then, everyone began to talk about what they should do next.  
  
"Well, Alexandra and I should be heading 'back to the future,'" Logan said lazily, while stretching.  
  
Alexandra was quiet for a moment. "Oh, come on! We can stay a bit longer, Logan! Where in the future can you see beauty like this, huh?" She spread her arms and looked around. Everyone else looked around, too.  
  
"You're right. It is quite a sight," Logan said, sighing.  
  
Alexandra sighed. 'I know I have to go back. and I want to, don't I?'  
  
Do you?  
  
'Of course I do! Why would I want to stay?"  
  
Why WOULD you want to stay?  
  
'I dunno! Maybe because I can't stop thinking about Rin. and Sesshomaru,' Alex shook her head. 'No. It's not him. It couldn't be him.'  
  
Why not?  
  
'Because!'  
  
That isn't a very good answer.  
  
'Well, you're my brain, right? You think of a better one.'  
  
* sigh * Must I point out everything to you?  
  
'What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that.? I like him?' Alex shook her head. 'But that's. its just stupid! I don't believe you!'  
  
You know something's wrong when you don't believe your brain.  
  
'There's nothing wrong with me! I just don't trust him. he's probably out to get me or something.'  
  
Oh, right. I forgot, because no one can ever love you for who you are, right?  
  
'No! I-I just. I just. I'm only sixteen!'  
  
Quit searching for excuses. it doesn't work with me, I'm your brain, remember?  
  
'So, if you're my brain, what am I arguing with?'  
  
Your heart, honey. Your heart. You're arguing with your heart.  
  
Logan suddenly waved his hand in front of Alexandra's face. "Earth to Kid! Helloooo, Kid!"  
  
"Huh?" Alexandra was shaken out of her thoughts.  
  
"Did you happen to hear anything I just said?" Logan asked, looking faintly annoyed.  
  
Alex shook her head, sheepishly. "No, sorry. I was thinking about something."  
  
"Obviously," Logan said. "Well, I was saying that we could stay for two days and then that's it. You do realize that Charles and the others will be worried?"  
  
Alexandra nodded, trying to look guilty, when really she was ecstatic. 'Two more days! Anything could happen in that time!'  
  
Dreamily, Alexandra got up and wandered away while Logan stared after her. "Kids," he muttered, under his breath.  
  
^.^  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Please Read & Review!  
  
SoulAvenger: Yeah, & check out my other cool stuff on FictionPress.com! It's all 100% original!  
  
Star Katt: (rolls her eyes) Duh! Of course it's original! It's FictionPress!  
  
SoulAvenger: (scratches head) Yeah, I knew that.  
  
Star Katt: Well, guys sorry bout the long wait for this chappie.  
  
SoulAvenger: Yeah, lots 'o school work + writer's block = a looooong wait for this chapter.  
  
Star Katt: Hopefully the next chappie won't take as long  
  
Both: Bye! ^-^ 


	5. The Plot

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN 'EM!!  
  
Star Katt: Never have, never will.  
  
SoulAvenger: Well, I don't kno bout the 2nd part O.o  
  
Star Katt: Don't mind her, just read the story  
  
SoulAvenger: Rin's almost as weird as we are  
  
Rin: Really? Cool!  
  
SoulAvenger: Better take her back, you kno what happened last time.  
  
Star Katt: *grumbles* Fine! *glares*  
  
SoulAvenger: You're still here? Go read the story!!  
  
Sesshomaru's Castle - Rin is In Her Room Alone  
  
Rin paced back and forth, trying to come up with an idea for how to get Lord Sesshomaru and Alexandra to see each other again. "How to do this, howww toooo doooo thissssss," she whispered. "Hmmmm - if I.. No. That won't work.. How about..? No, he wouldn't fall for something like that. Hm, what if..? Hahahahahahahaha! Funny, but no."  
  
Rin suddenly stopped pacing, and smiled, a light bulb appearing over her head. Then, she looked up in confusion. "What is that?" she pointed to the light bulb. "Oh, never mind. I just got the best idea! I better start right away, because this will take a couple of days!"  
  
She scurried around the room, packing her clothes and other belongings into a bag. "Lucky for me that Lord Sesshomaru is out of the castle now!" She smiled and nodded. "Yes. This will work perfectly!"  
  
Hoisting her bag up on her shoulder, she placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her door, so Jakken wouldn't find out about her disappearance so soon. Then, she set out in the direction of the well.  
  
(A/N: we're making it so that Rin was able to get to the well in about 2 days, though we're not sure how - that's us, forever confuzzled w/ our own story)  
  
Two Days Later - In Kaede's Village  
  
"It's time for us to be leaving, Kid. We need to get back to Charles, tell him where we've been, and explain ourselves-" Logan was saying as Alexandra interrupted him.  
  
"I know that, but can't you just go alone? I could stay here."  
  
"Look Kid!" He glared at her, but his expression softened when he saw the desperate look in her eyes. "Look, we'll be able to come back."  
  
"But when?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know when," he admitted, sighing. "But we WILL come back."  
  
(A/N: all this time, they had been walking toward the well, though, of course, Alex was walking reluctantly)  
  
Inuyasha was pouting, and had been shooting angry glares at Kagome. "So, how long are you going to be away for THIS time?" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Quit whining," Kagome said, matter-of-factly. "I'll only be gone for two days."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. "TWO DAYS!"  
  
"Yes," Kagome said, stopping also. The others walked on ahead. "I don't know why you're getting so upset. After all, I'm only your SHARD DETECTOR, right?" Tossing her head, she walked after the others.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. 'Is that how she thinks it is?' "What do you mean, Kagome? I thought we were friends."  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around. "Really? Friends?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, stupid," he said, looking everywhere, but at her. "You don't think I'd hang around you if we weren't, do you?" He shook his head, and muttered. "Women!" Then, he stalked ahead, leaving her behind.  
  
Kagome smiled at his retreating back. "No, I guess not."  
  
They kept walking until they got to the well. (A/N: It took a while, because if you remember, it took a while before they got TO the village FROM the well in the first place. Just reread if you're confused. It's in the first or second chappy.-The authors )  
  
Anyway, what they found there surprised them, immensely. It was the little girl, Rin, sitting on the well, looking like she was waiting for them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, curiously. Alexandra choked back a surprised cry. Logan glanced at her.  
  
Inuyasha snarled at Rin. "Where is that demented YOUKI that you always hang around?"  
  
Rin smiled. "I ran away from him," she said, cheerfully, swinging her feet against the side of the well. "He'll never find me here!"  
  
Alexandra was still in shock. The startled cry escaped her throat. Again, Logan was the only one who noticed. He pulled her back, and spoke into her ear.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Alexandra shook her head. "She - she's just a little girl. A little girl that I saved from a pack of wolves."  
  
"Well, who was she running from then?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Alexandra whispered. "But I don't know why. From what I saw, she really likes him." Alexandra thought to herself. 'Maybe this time, he went too far with him being the bad parent that he is!'  
  
"I wanna go home now!" Rin suddenly cried in the midst of Kagome's questioning and Inuyasha's growling. She locked eyes with Alexandra, and begged. "Will you take me home?"  
  
Alexandra stared at Rin, visibly shocked. Everyone else was surprised, too. "Wha?"  
  
"I want you to take me home."  
  
^.^  
  
Star Katt: EVIL CLIFFY! Aren't we mean? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
SoulAvenger: (tosses head) I don't know what ur talkin bout. I'm jus as sweet as my name.  
  
Star Katt: (rolls eyes) have u looked @ ur name, lately?  
  
SoulAvenger: oh, yeah! Well n that case (grins evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Star Katt: (shakes head regretfully) oh, a mind is a terrible thing to waste 


	6. The Journey

Disclaimer:  
  
SoulAvenger: um, there's no disclaimer there, Star Katt, u 4got 2 put it up there.  
  
Star Katt:   
  
SoulAvenger: we could get n trouble 4 this!  
  
Star Katt: (rolls eyes) I'm more worried about the M.I.W. than Fanfiction coming after us!!!   
  
SoulAvenger: she's right! BEWARE OF THE M.I.W. EVERYONE!!! O.O They're n league w/ the vamps.  
  
Star Katt: Though if they're all like Freddy we don't have 2 worry.  
  
SoulAvenger: STRICK THE LAST COMMENT!! WE KNO NOTHN BOUT VAMPS, SPECIFICALLY THE 1 NAMED FREDDY!!  
  
Star Katt: REEEEEAAAAAD!! ITS GOOD 4 U! ^_^  
  
^.^  
  
Still @ The Well - N Feudal Japan  
  
Rin looked up at Alexandra pleadingly. "I want you to take me home," she said. Alexandra sighed at looked at Logan. She couldn't just ignore the little girl's pleas.  
  
(SoulAvenger: oh, please! We all know that she only wants 2 go b/c of Fluffy! Star Katt: hush, u!)  
  
Logan returned Alexandra's gaze. Unwillingly, he gave in. "Go if you must, but I can't go with you. You know I have to return to Charles and inform him of our whereabouts. I trust you can handle her yourself?"  
  
Alexandra was a little surprised. She hadn't expected Logan to give in so easily. Maybe this big brother thing had its advantages. "Yeah, I can, but I don't know how to get there."  
  
Rin smiled widely, and hopped off the edge of the well. "Don't worry. I'll show you."  
  
Inuyasha growled low, glaring at everyone. "Stupid! She can't go by herself! It could be a trap. Sesshomaru could be really dangerous with you. You don't know him like I do. There's no telling what he would do, especially if he saw you with Rin. We'll go with you," he added to Alexandra.  
  
"NO!" Alexandra said quickly with more force than she had intended. "NO WAY!" Everyone stared at her. She fought to hide a blush. "It's just; I don't want you guys to come. I met him before. I know what I'm up against. I don't need protection."  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her. Kagome broke the silence. "What do you mean, you met him before?"  
  
Alexandra couldn't hide the blush this time. "Uh, he saved me." (SoulAvenger -but she just said she didn't need protection) "It was wolves, but I could handle them myself! I guess he didn't know that, but then afterwards we talked. And, other from him being a bad parent, he seems fine. I don't know what you're so uptight about."  
  
Inuyasha's blood was boiling. "HE'S MY BROTHER! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE UPTIGHT! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING BY YOURSELF! HE'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Alexandra turned heatedly on him. "HE WON'T, AND I AM!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"YOU'RE -"  
  
Inuyasha was interrupted midsentence as Kagome yelled, "SIT!" He slammed face-first into the ground. (Star Katt: Ouch! That must smart!")  
  
Alexandra smiled gratefully at Kagome and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. "Serves you right," she said to him.  
  
Kagome sighed. "He just wants you to be careful, Alexandra. You will be careful, won't you?"  
  
Alexandra grinned. "When am I anything but?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Would you like a list, or should I just start naming things randomly?"  
  
Alexandra stuck her tongue out at him, also. (SoulAvenger: whadda child!)  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "If you want to keep that, I suggest you put it back in your mouth." Alexandra slowly slid her tongue back in, looking surprised. Logan turned toward Kagome, and held up something small in his hand. "This is called a communicator." He handed one each to her and Alexandra. "Alexandra, use this if you get into trouble, and Kagome, check on her every few hours. Just in case."  
  
Kagome and Alexandra nodded, Alexandra trying not to protest about being "checked on."  
  
Inuyasha, having got up a while ago, now crossed his arms. "Like she'll really use it."  
  
Logan growled at him a little bit, knowing nonetheless that he was probably right. "Listen demon! I'm counting on you to rescue her if anything goes wrong!"  
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Like hell I will."  
  
"Sit!" Kagome interrupted. Again, Inuyasha slammed into the ground, yelling out curses.(Both: ) Kagome ignored him, and turned to Logan. "Don't worry. He will." She turned and glared at Inuyasha. "We BOTH will."  
  
"Good," Logan said. "Well, I'm off. Hopefully your little mission won't take long, kid, and I'll see you soon."  
  
Kagome and Logan jumped into the well together, and Rin tugged on Alexandra. "Let's go!" she said, impatiently.  
  
Alexandra shook her head. "One minute. I want to be sure he makes it over there okay." Inuyasha snorted. After a few minutes, Kagome returned alone.  
  
"Logan said he would tell Professor X, Alexandra," Kagome said, as Inuyasha helped her out of the well. "I guess he wants to know his opinion on the matter, and he also said to stay in this time until he comes back for you."  
  
"Which means that you need to be on the other side of the well, Kagome," Inuyasha added. "So he can get back."  
  
Kagome nodded, reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess I do." Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other for a moment, then they averted their gazes. It was clear to Alexandra that Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to leave any more than Kagome wanted to leave. Alexandra felt guilty for a moment, until she remembered that she was going to go see Sesshomaru, the "bad parent." Her heart beat sped up in anticipation.  
  
"Take care, Kagome," Alexandra said.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, you too. Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
About Fifteen Minutes Later - Alex & Rin In the Woods  
  
They had been walking in silence for a while now. Alex didn't like it when it was too quiet. "So, Rin!" she began cheerfully. "Is Sesshomaru's house far from here?" The little girl was jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
"A little too far, if you ask me," Rin muttered. She looked up to find Alexandra staring at her. She suddenly blushed and smiled happily. "Kinda far!" she said, in her little kid voice. "But, you'll like it, I bet! It's really big! And it's really not a house, it's a castle!"  
  
Alexandra's eyes bugged out. "A castle!? Are you serious? Wow! I mean, I live in a mansion, but a real castle!? Do a lot of people live there?"  
  
Rin shook her head. "No way! Lord Sesshomaru isn't really a people-person (Star Katt: people-demon?). There's only me and Lord Sesshomaru. Oh yeah, and Jakken." She made a face, and stuck out her tongue as she had seen Alexandra do earlier. (SoulAvenger: Oh, look! She's mimicking her Mommy- figure already! How sweet. Both: Awwwwwwwww)  
  
Alexandra suppressed a smile. "Who's Jakken?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"He's a stupid toad demon that follows us around," Rin said, in a sing- songy voice that didn't quite match her words. "But, sometimes, Lord Sesshomaru tells him to watch me when he has to go somewhere. And he's not a very good Rin-watcher," she added.  
  
"So, he's something like your nanny?" Alexandra asked.  
  
Rin nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could call him that." She started to think about all of the other names she could call Jakkin, also.  
  
"Well, I hope we get there soon," Alexandra said, shivering.  
  
"Oh, me too!" Rin said, grinning evilly. 'Oh, what a good day!' she thought. 'I'm setting up Lord Sesshomaru AND I have a million new names for Jakkin. Life is good!' Unconsciously, she began to whistle.  
  
^_^  
  
Star Katt: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! TORMENTING JAKKIN IS FUN! WEEEEEEEE!!!   
  
SoulAvenger: can u say, "too much caffeine"?  
  
Star Katt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!  
  
SoulAvenger: I would listen 2 her, if I were u, people. She's starting 2 scare me  
  
Star Katt: 


End file.
